<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922211">The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva'>WinchesterDaeva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Minor Angst, Pregnancy, pregnancy hormones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas day, so of course Chloe goes into labor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Sam Winchester/Sarah Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Day. That's one day Dean Winchester could honestly say he never thought he'd like since his mom died. That all changed when he met Chloe Sullivan, prettiest, and most snarky girl on the planet. Not to mention the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
<p>Looking over at his very pregnant wife, he smiled softly. They'd been married for a year now, and shortly after getting married, Chloe had found out she was pregnant. That was the happiest time Dean can remember. Now, with the baby due soon, he couldn't help but think there would be an even happier day in his life.</p>
<p>Slowly rising from the bed, Dean made his way down the hall of their house and into the kitchen, where he started some coffee and waited for Chloe to wake.</p>
<p>A few minutes later she began to stir, slowly lifting her head off the pillow to look at the clock. It was still early. The sun was just barely up, and she felt...weird. "Dean?" she said uncertainly, knowing he was no longer beside her in bed.</p>
<p>Hearing Chloe call his name, Dean went back into the room and sat down on the bed. Leaning over, he kissed her gently, "Right here."</p>
<p>She relaxed a little, returning the soft kiss. "Morning," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas." He whispered back.</p>
<p>A faint smile touched her lips. "Merry Christmas." She gazed at him with warmth in her eyes.</p>
<p>Moving his hand over, he rested it gently on her swollen stomach, "How you feelin' today?"</p>
<p>"A little strange," she admitted, her expression slightly confused.</p>
<p>Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "What you mean by a little strange?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I just...feel...different."</p>
<p>Worry began to creep into him, "Different good, or different bad?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's nothing," she assured him softly, kissing him once more.</p>
<p>That didn't put his worry at bay, "I don't know..."</p>
<p>Chloe offered him a wry smile. "Well I don't feel sick or anything. I can't really explain it."</p>
<p>"How about you stay in bed today? Just to be safe."</p>
<p>She gave him a look. "We're supposed to be over at Clark and Lois's in like...three hours. And I really, really have to pee."</p>
<p>He sighed, "Fine. But the first sign of anything, you're in bed."</p>
<p>A smile tugged at her lips, the concern in his voice reminding him of just how protective he was of her. "Deal," she promised.</p>
<p>He pulled away from her and allowed her to get up, "Want coffee, or anything?"</p>
<p>"Pancakes would be good," she teased, resting a hand on her stomach as she headed for the bathroom. "But I'll settle for decaf."</p>
<p>"Pancakes and decaf coming right up."</p>
<p>"I was kidding on the pancakes," she told him, poking her head back out through the door.</p>
<p>He stood and began to walk out of the room, "Pancakes coming up..."</p>
<p>A smile spread across her face. She loved that man so much.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Dean was pouring pancakes onto a griddle when Chloe came out of the bathroom. Turning around, he pulled out a chair for her and pointed at it, "Sit."</p>
<p>Grinning, she sat down in the chair, resting her chin on her hands and watching him with bright eyes. "I always dreamed of this day. An incredibly sexy man fixing me pancakes for breakfast." Her voice was light.</p>
<p>"Incredibly sexy huh?" He purred, "Not more than that, just incredibly sexy?"</p>
<p>"Well, there's a lot more than that." She grinned.</p>
<p>He grinned back and went back to finishing the pancakes, "And you know...I've always dreamed of a hot, incredibly sexy woman sitting in my kitchen, waiting for me to finish cooking her breakfast."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I'm sure I look incredibly sexy at the moment," she said wryly, glancing down at her stomach.</p>
<p>Putting the steaming pancakes on a plate and carrying it over to her, he kissed her, "I don't think I've ever seen you more sexy."</p>
<p>Smiling faintly against his lips, she returned the kiss before digging into the pancakes eagerly. She was starving.</p>
<p>Dean laughed as he watched her, "They're that good, huh?"</p>
<p>"You're a good cook. Much better than me."</p>
<p>Getting up, Dean grabbed the cup of decaf he made for Chloe and set it down, "Well, I didn't learn how for nothing."</p>
<p>She smiled faintly, knowing he'd learned how to cook long ago when his dad frequently left him in charge of his younger brother for days at a time. "Yeah. I know."</p>
<p>"So you still feeling weird?"</p>
<p>"Actually I feel like I could run a marathon," she said with a short chuckle. "I guess I slept well."</p>
<p>"Good...that's good...because...There's a surprise waiting for you in the living room." Dean said, smiling.</p>
<p>Chloe raised her eyebrows. "What kind of surprise?"</p>
<p>"Finish your breakfast and you'll find out."</p>
<p>Not hesitating, she quickly polished off the last two pancakes, feeling full and satisfied.</p>
<p>Dean chuckled as he watched her down the rest of the breakfast, "Eager much?"</p>
<p>"I like surprises." She grinned and slowly rose to her feet.</p>
<p>Coming up behind her, Dean wrapped his arms around her, "Close your eyes."</p>
<p>Obediently shutting her eyes she let him guide her into the living room, a sense of happy giddiness flooding her.</p>
<p>Finally stopping her in the middle of the room, Dean stepped away, "Okay...Open."</p>
<p>Chloe opened her eyes and they widened the instant they rested upon the beautiful oak crib. "Dean," she whispered, turning to look at him. "Did you make this?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "Been working on it for a while."</p>
<p>"It's beautiful," she whispered, moving over to it, and running her hand over the edge of it, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>He smiled with her and walked over to a side of the crib, "Thought you'd like it."</p>
<p>Chloe touched his cheek with one hand. "I love it. It's perfect."</p>
<p>"Good." He whispered, "Cause I have one more thing."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "What are you--"</p>
<p>"Come to the garage." He said, cutting her off.</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, she followed him to the garage, resting a hand on her belly. She glanced around but didn't see anything out of the norm.</p>
<p>"Go look in the back of the Impala."</p>
<p>Giving him an odd look, she slowly moved around, ducking her head down a little. A laugh escaped her. "You put in a carseat!"</p>
<p>"That I did..." He walked over to her, "And let me tell you...that thing was a bitch to get in."</p>
<p>"I bet." She grinned. "Your car's too old to have the clickie thing in the backseat that'll just snap it in place."</p>
<p>"Hey..." He pet the top of the car, "Don't worry baby, she didn't mean you were old."</p>
<p>"I meant it in a fond way." She chuckled softly.</p>
<p>He pulled away from the car and put an arm around her, "Oh, I know you did. Which is why I love you."</p>
<p>She rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "I have something for you too."</p>
<p>Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he kissed her back, "Really now."</p>
<p>"Of course." Chloe took him by the hand, leading him back into the house and over to the tree. She slowly knelt down and picked up a package, handing it to him silently, her eyes soft.</p>
<p>He took it and began opening it. After the paper was all off, a small smile came onto his face, "Chloe...this is...wow." He held up the sleek, black framed picture of him, Sam, and his Dad. All from when they were younger.</p>
<p>"I came across it in a photo album a few weeks ago...and I had it blown up and framed," she whispered.</p>
<p>Staring at it for a few more seconds, he set it down on his lap, "I love it."</p>
<p>Slowly standing up she moved over to sit beside him, resting a hand on his back. "He would be so proud of you," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Yeah." He whispered back, "I really wish he were here..."</p>
<p>"I know you do." Chloe rested her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He sighed longingly and went to put the picture on the fireplace mantle, "I know he would've been excited."</p>
<p>She gazed at him, one hand resting on her stomach. "You think he woulda liked me?" Her voice was soft.</p>
<p>He came back over and rested his own hand on her stomach, "I know he would've."</p>
<p>A smile spread across her face as their baby kicked at his light touch. "She knows her daddy already."</p>
<p>He laughed, and bent down, "Your mom thinks you're a girl...What do you say?"</p>
<p>Chloe smiled as he placed a soft kiss against her stomach and the baby kicked again. "She agrees with me."</p>
<p>He stood up fully, still smiling, "We'll just see about that..."</p>
<p>She chuckled and rose to her feet once more as well. "We should start getting ready."</p>
<p>"Guess you're right..." He pulled her to him and both began walking back towards their bedroom, "So, bath, or shower?"</p>
<p>"Shower...it's quicker."</p>
<p>Shoulders slumping jokingly, he pouted, "Oh sure, just gotta hurry through everything."</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes. "Hey, we have to be at the Kent's in a couple hours and then at your brother's, and then at *my* dad's."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, "I don't wannnaa hurrryyyy."</p>
<p>"If you teach our daughter to whine you're gonna be sorry," she informed him with a smirk.</p>
<p>He gave her a mock-shocked look, "Now why would I ever do that?"</p>
<p>"Because you're you," she said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Laughing, he nodded, "But I still have to mold my clone...I mean...who else is gonna bug the hell out of Sammy?"</p>
<p>She laughed again. "Somehow I think Sammy's gonna be a good uncle."</p>
<p>"Well, he better be, or I might have to kick his ass."</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes. "Shower." She pointed to the bathroom with a playful expression.</p>
<p>"Fine...fine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door, "But I need company..."</p>
<p>"Yeah like we're both gonna fit in there."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's very spacious." He insisted, still pulling on her.</p>
<p>Reluctantly following him into the bathroom she shut the door behind them, still unable to shake the weird feeling in her gut.</p>
<p>Turning on the shower, he made sure it was the right temperature, before yanking off his shirt, "You know...I've been thinking..."</p>
<p>That wasn't exactly unusual. "About what?" she asked, unbuttoning her night shirt.</p>
<p>"Giving up hunting. Everything."</p>
<p>Chloe looked up at him, surprise written all over her face.</p>
<p>"I mean, with our baby coming, I just don't...want to take the risk anymore." He admitted, opening the shower door.</p>
<p>"You think you actually could...give it all up?" she asked very quietly, gazing at him intently.</p>
<p>"I can sure as hell try." He said, voice just as quiet.</p>
<p>"I know how important it is to you," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but, you're so much more important." He put a hand to her cheek. "I don't want you to worry that one day I won't come back."</p>
<p>She couldn't count how many nights she'd lain awake fearing that very thing. And the closer her due date got, the more she worried when he went out on hunts. She wasn't sure she could deal with everything if something did happen to him. She wasn't sure she wanted to. He was her life. "What about Sam?"</p>
<p>"Sam's been out of the game for a while." He said, "I just...didn't want to tell you, make you worry more."</p>
<p>Chloe stared at him. "You mean you've been hunting alone?" Her voice was a little more high pitched than normal.</p>
<p>Dean put his hands up, "Now Chloe...don't get worked up over this. I've had some help."</p>
<p>She put her hands on her hips. "Who?"</p>
<p>"Just...some other hunters...I've met..."</p>
<p>Her jaw tensed a little. "Who?" she asked again.</p>
<p>He backed away a little, suddenly afraid, "Sometimes Jo..."</p>
<p>"I see," she said flatly.</p>
<p>"Chloe...come on. Think this through, I'm alright, see? I'm right here." His voice became slightly panicked.</p>
<p>She fought back the tears she felt building and wordlessly turned away from him, heading for the door.</p>
<p>He walked after her, "Chloe! Please don't be mad."</p>
<p>"Why would I be mad? It's not like you've been lying to me for God knows how long," she answered distantly.</p>
<p>"That's not fair!" He protested, "I didn't want you to worry about me!"</p>
<p>"Is that it?" She turned to look at him with more than a hint of doubt in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Honest to god Chloe." He said, trying to get her to believe him.</p>
<p>"She's in love with you, you know."</p>
<p>Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"</p>
<p>"Jo," Chloe informed him, her eyes barely able to hide the unsettling fear she felt.</p>
<p>A look of understanding suddenly dawned his face, "Oh. Chloe, I don't have any feelings for her at all."</p>
<p>"She's a beautiful woman. Smart, funny. A hunter." All the things you're not, Chloe, she thought.</p>
<p>He shook his head, "No, you're a beautiful woman. You're smart, funny, and you can damn well bet you can hunt as well as the rest of them."</p>
<p>"I look like a beached whale."</p>
<p>"Now that's a lie." He said, voice serious, "You look beautiful."</p>
<p>Tears forming in her eyes, she looked away from him.</p>
<p>He walked over to her and wound his arms around her, "Hey, you know you're my beautiful girl, right?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer, though she rested her head against his.</p>
<p>He kissed her cheek, "You're the only girl for me." He said softly, then put a hand on her stomach, "Soon I'll have two girls that are all mine."</p>
<p>"So now you think she's a girl too?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're usually never wrong."</p>
<p>"Now you're just being a suck-up."</p>
<p>"But...I'm your suck-up." He said, putting on a puppy dog look.</p>
<p>She pulled away to look at him, hurt still in her eyes. "Don't forget it."</p>
<p>A smile spread across his face, as he tried to get her hurt to go away, "Never."</p>
<p>Drawing in a breath, she slowly pulled away from him. "You should shower. I'm gonna get some stuff ready for the trip to Metropolis."</p>
<p>He kept hold of her hand, "You need to shower too."</p>
<p>"I will in awhile."</p>
<p>"Noo."</p>
<p>Chloe gave him a look. "Dean."</p>
<p>He mimicked the look, "Chloe."</p>
<p>She folded her arms across her chest. "You're so not funny."</p>
<p>"Come on, I am too." He said, folding his own arms.</p>
<p>Feeling frustrated, she gave him a look and moved past him into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Dean sighed and dropped his head, "Chloe, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Let's just...drop it," she said quietly, unbuttoning her shirt.</p>
<p>He nodded silently, "I'll go...make something for the road."</p>
<p>"Just...come take a shower. We can do that when we're done." Her voice was soft.</p>
<p>He looked up, "Are we okay?"</p>
<p>"We're fine," Chloe whispered.</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
<p>She nodded wordlessly, moving to get in the shower.</p>
<p>Stripping off the rest of his cloths, Dean moved to join her.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Chloe picked up one of the cookies from the tray on the kitchen table and nibbled on it lightly, smiling faintly as Clark approached her with a grin. "Hey. Your mom still makes the best cookies in Kansas."</p>
<p>Clark laughed, "I bet they taste especially good right now."</p>
<p>She eyed him with a smirk. "You better not be about to make a fat joke, Clark. Or you'll wear the whole plate of cookies," she said lightly.</p>
<p>He put his hands up, "I was just sayin'...I mean, I know what Lois was like when she was pregnant. Everything tasted good."</p>
<p>"Uh huh." She grinned at him and looked over to where Lois was on the floor playing with she and Clark's one year old son Jason by the tree. Her gaze shifted to where Dean was talking to Martha as they sat on the sofa.</p>
<p>Clark followed her gaze, "You know, if someone were to tell me Dean Winchester was going to settle down with you and have a kid when I first met him...I would've called Belle Reeve."</p>
<p>She smacked him lightly on the arm. "I resent that." Her voice was still light. Because in all honesty, she would've done the same.</p>
<p>He laughed, "Well, I only speak the truth."</p>
<p>"Yeah well if anyone had told me you would end up marrying my cousin..." She smirked at him, a knowing look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, that's true." He smiled, "I think I might've killed the person that would've said that."</p>
<p>Chloe laughed out loud, then the smile on her face shifted to one of slight discomfort. "Be right back."</p>
<p>Clark furrowed his eyebrows, "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him, resting a hand on her stomach and heading toward the bathroom.</p>
<p>He watched her go, then went into the front room and over to Dean, "I think you might want to go check on Chloe."</p>
<p>Dean quickly stood, "She okay?"</p>
<p>Clark shrugged, "Right now, I'm kind of doubting it."</p>
<p>Wincing a little, Chloe sat down on the edge of Clark and Lois's bathtub, rubbing her belly lightly and closing her eyes as she waited for the pain to pass.</p>
<p>Dean walked up to the closed bathroom door and knocked, "You okay in there?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just had to pee again," she said through the door, exhaling slowly.</p>
<p>He frowned, "You don't look so good. Come on, you're sitting on the couch."</p>
<p>"I'm all right. I just need a minute."</p>
<p>"No, you're gonna sit down."</p>
<p>"I am sitting down," she pointed out, looking at the bathtub.</p>
<p>"Well, you're gonna sit down on the couch. It's more comfortable."</p>
<p>Sighing softly, she slowly stood up and followed him to the living room once more.</p>
<p>Sitting down next to Chloe on the couch, he held her hand and looked out over everyone in the room, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>Chloe forced herself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, biting down on her tongue. She forced a smile on her face when she caught Lois looking at her.</p>
<p>"You okay, Chlo?" she asked in a worried tone.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine."</p>
<p>Dean watched her closely, "I don't think you are..."</p>
<p>She put a hand on his arm. "I'll be all right," she said quietly.</p>
<p>Lois eyed her suspiciously. "Are you having contractions?"</p>
<p>Eyes widening slightly, Dean shifted so he was turned directly to her, "Are you?"</p>
<p>She shot her cousin a glare and didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Chloe, how far apart are they?" Martha asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"Far. Like...six minutes."</p>
<p>Dean shot up at the news, "We need to get you to the hospital, and -"</p>
<p>Chloe gave him a look. "And this would be why I didn't mention it. We've got hours to wait, Dean."</p>
<p>Clark nodded, "She's right Dean, calm down."</p>
<p>Dean sighed, looking at Chloe, "You sure?"</p>
<p>"Positive," she said gently, resting a hand on her stomach.</p>
<p>"Okay." He said softly. Looking at the clock, he frowned a little, "I guess I should call Sammy."</p>
<p>Nodding a little, Chloe watched him head for the other room with his cell before shooting Lois another look. "Thanks, Cuz."</p>
<p>She grinned. "Oh come on. It's fun to watch him sweat a little."</p>
<p>Clark rolled his eyes, "You're mean, Lo'."</p>
<p>"Yeah but you love me anyway."</p>
<p>He smiled, "That I do."</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>"So...there's been a change in plans." Dean said to his brother, leaning against the hallway wall.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" Sam asked worriedly, reaching down and picking his son off the floor when the boy started to cry.</p>
<p>He sighed, "Chloe's having contractions."</p>
<p>"Wow, really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"How far apart are they?" he asked curiously, looking around for his wife.</p>
<p>"Like, six or seven minutes."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, it's probably gonna be at least six hours, Dean. You can still come over if she's feeling up to it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, true." He paused, "Hold on for a sec, okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing."</p>
<p>He put the phone to his chest and walked out to the front room and over to Chloe, "You feel up to going to Sam's, or you wanna stay here?"</p>
<p>"We can still go," she told him, glancing over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm all right, Dean."</p>
<p>"Okay..." He put the phone back up to his ear, "We'll be over soon."</p>
<p>"Good. Good, we'll see you in a little bit. The kids can't wait."</p>
<p>"And we can't wait to see them. See you soon."</p>
<p>"See ya, Dean." Sam hung up the phone. "Sarah?" he called, looking around.</p>
<p>Sarah poked her head out from around the corner, "Yeah Sam?"</p>
<p>He grinned. "We're gonna have a niece later."</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide, "You mean...?"</p>
<p>"Chloe's having contractions."</p>
<p>She smiled widely, "Oh Sam! This is so exciting!"</p>
<p>He smiled broadly. "A Christmas baby. Who woulda thought?"</p>
<p>Laughing, she came over to him and hugged him, "Only with your brother would a Christmas baby be possible."</p>
<p>Sam chuckled and hugged her back. "They're still coming over."</p>
<p>Sarah's smile dropped instantly, "Sam...."</p>
<p>"Her contractions are like, seven minutes apart."</p>
<p>She sighed and picked up little John from the floor, where he was looking up at both his parents. The little boy smiled instantly and Sarah tickled his stomach, "You're gonna have a cousin soon."</p>
<p>"Are you not okay with them coming over?" he asked, his face falling.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I'm fine with them coming over." She said, looking away from her son, "I just don't want Chloe having that baby in the car."</p>
<p>Sam stifled a laugh. "I think if it comes down to it Superman will swoop in and fly her to the hospital."</p>
<p>She giggled, "Yeah, probably."</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Back at the Kent's, Chloe sensed Dean's growing tension and anxiety and placed a hand on his arm. "Would you relax?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"I can't." Dean mumbled, bouncing his knee.</p>
<p>She sighed softly and kissed his cheek. "Let's head over to Sam and Sarah's."</p>
<p>"Okay." He stood up, then offered his hands to help her up.</p>
<p>Smiling faintly she slid her hands into his and rose to her feet. "We're gonna head out, guys." She smiled at Clark and Lois and Martha. "Merry Christmas."</p>
<p>Clark came over and hugged Chloe, "Merry Christmas." He looked over at Dean, "Call us when that baby's ready to come out."</p>
<p>Dean nodded and shook Clark's hand, "Definitely."</p>
<p>Chloe hugged Lois and kissed her cheek, then knelt down and kissed her nephew's nose. "Merry Christmas, Jason."</p>
<p>"And if you need anything--" Martha began.</p>
<p>"We'll be sure you're the first one we call." Dean smiled at Martha, "Thanks for everything Mrs. Kent."</p>
<p>"Of course." She smiled back at him, then gave Chloe a quick hug. "Everything's gonna be fine," she whispered in the younger woman's ear.</p>
<p>Chloe smiled faintly. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent. We'll see you later."</p>
<p>Waving one last time at everyone, Dean lead Chloe out to the Impala and opened the door for her.</p>
<p>"Thanks," she whispered, kissing his cheek, nervous excitement twinkling in her eyes.</p>
<p>He grinned and made his way to the driver's side. Getting in, he smiled warmly at her as he turned on the car, "Just think...we're gonna have our little girl in a few hours."</p>
<p>Resting a hand on her stomach, she smiled, resting her head back against the seat. "We still haven't decided on a name."</p>
<p>"You're right..."</p>
<p>"I guess we still have time though."</p>
<p>Dean nodded, "Yeah, we do." He pulled away and accelerated down the road, "Maybe we can ask Sam and Sarah what they think."</p>
<p>Smiling softly, she nodded as well, getting comfortable for the drive to his brother's house.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sam glanced out the window just in time to see his brother's old Impala pull up. Going away from the window, he went to the kitchen where his wife and son were, "They're here."</p>
<p>"Good." She smiled and stood up, shifting little John in her arms. "Go help her outta the car."</p>
<p>"I don't know...Dean might kill me if I try to help her before he can."</p>
<p>Sarah gave him a look. "Well you could at least go help bring in whatever they brought," she pointed out.</p>
<p>"Fine...fine-" He went over to the door and was about to walk out when the doorbell rang. Opening it, he smiled as he saw Chloe and Dean standing there. Packages stuffed into Dean's arms, "Hey you two."</p>
<p>"Hey, Merry Christmas," Sarah said, smiling brightly at them. "Come on in."</p>
<p>Chloe smiled back at her, and gave Sam a quick hug. "I have to go to the bathroom," she admitted.</p>
<p>Sam laughed, "Well, you know where it is."</p>
<p>She moved past him quickly, heading down the hall.</p>
<p>Sarah smiled sympathetically and kissed John's forehead. "Look, who it is, baby, it's your uncle Dean!"</p>
<p>Dean stumbled in and carefully set the packages down, "There's my little runt."</p>
<p>"Dean!" Little John squealed, wiggling in Sarah's arms and she laughed and put him down.</p>
<p>Bending down on his haunches, Dean opened his arms, and almost fell back when John collided with his body. Picking him up and ruffling his hair, he looked at him, "How you doin' kiddo?"</p>
<p>"Missed you! Mewwy Chwistmas!!"</p>
<p>He smiled, "I missed you too bud. Bet you're wandering what Santa dropped by my house last night."</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>He bent down and lowered him to the floor. Pointing at the stack by his feet, he smiled, "Go for it."</p>
<p>A wide grin on his face, John tore into the packages quickly, reminding Sarah of the Tasmanian Devil from Bugs Bunny.</p>
<p>Dean turned to Sarah and Sam, "How you guys been?"</p>
<p>"We've been good," Sarah said with a smile, giving him a quick hug and turning as Chloe slowly headed back into the room, her face slightly pale. "Hey, how ya doing, Chloe?"</p>
<p>She managed a faint smile. "A little tired, but I'm good."</p>
<p>"And going over to the couch to sit down." Dean said, giving her a look.</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Sarah, who smiled at her knowingly. "You want some tea? That might help with the queasiness."</p>
<p>"That'd be great," she answered thankfully as she settled herself onto the sofa.</p>
<p>Turning back to John, Dean smiled, "God Sam, he's just like you opening things."</p>
<p>Chloe smiled at his words, amused and picturing the guys when they were much younger.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and punched his brother, "Just remember who took the time to wrap everything."</p>
<p>"Hey, the kid needs some fun in his life...seeing as he's got you for a dad."</p>
<p>"Be nice to my husband," Sarah called from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Hey! I am being nice!"</p>
<p>"Yeah right," she said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Chloe chuckled, relaxing a little more.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at his son, "So what did Uncle Dean bring over for you to break this year?"</p>
<p>"A gun!" he said excitedly, holding it up.</p>
<p>His eyes went wide and he looked at Dean, "Dude! What the hell?!"</p>
<p>"What?" Sarah appeared in a split second, looking stunned as she reached down to snatch it away. "Are you crazy?"</p>
<p>"You two need to calm down!" Dean said, "Watch, John, give Uncle Dean the gun."</p>
<p>"Mine," he whined, pouting.</p>
<p>"And he definitely gets the pouting from his Uncle Dean," Chloe said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Oh you're funny Chloe." He said, bending down to little John's height, "I'll give it right back, I promise."</p>
<p>She grinned.</p>
<p>He reluctantly handed it over to Dean, still frowning.</p>
<p>He turned and went into the kitchen. A minute later he came back and handed the gun back to John, "Now...just aim it at your daddy...and pull the trigger."</p>
<p>"Dean, what the hell," Sarah said angrily.</p>
<p>Dean put a finger to his lips and watched John squeeze the trigger, sending streams of water right onto Sam.</p>
<p>Sarah relaxed, a faint smile touching her lips as she shook her head and turned to Chloe, rolling her eyes as if to say 'men.'</p>
<p>Chloe chuckled softly, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>Sam glared at his brother, "You're a jerk."</p>
<p>"Hey, I gotta give my nephew something to protect himself."</p>
<p>"Yeah, water sometimes scares away spiders," Chloe snarked, slowly climbing to her feet and following Sarah into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"You better sit down in there!" Dean called after her.</p>
<p>"Yes, Dad," she responded, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Turning back to Sam, Dean laughed, "You need to learn to calm down, dude."</p>
<p>"Uh, guys?" Sarah said suddenly from the kitchen. "Might wanna help Chloe out to the car."</p>
<p>Dean's eyes went wide, "Ohhhh shiiitt."</p>
<p>"Her water just broke." Sarah kept an arm around Chloe's shoulders as she led her into the living room.</p>
<p>Dean went on her other side and lead her to the door, "How you doin' Chlo'?"</p>
<p>"I'll let you know," she said grimly, as a contraction hit her right then, causing her to nearly double over.</p>
<p>He kept a firm hold on her, and began to whisper soothing things to her.</p>
<p>While in the back, Sam was smirking.</p>
<p>"I think it's time to go to the hospital," she admitted breathlessly when the moment passed.</p>
<p>"Uh, yes." Dean said, opening the door and helping her out to the car.</p>
<p>"We'll be there soon," Sarah promised. "We gotta drop John off with the babysitter."</p>
<p>"Okay." He whispered, opening the door, and getting Chloe in the car.</p>
<p>Before Dean made his way around to the other side, Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Good luck man. I'll see you soon."</p>
<p>Dean smiled, "Thanks Sammy."</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>"I changed my mind. I want drugs," Chloe whimpered as another painful contraction passed.</p>
<p>"You're...gonna have to let go of my hand for me to do that." Dean said, looking at Chloe, a pained look on his face.</p>
<p>She reluctantly let go of his hand. "I don't...I'll be all right." She forced herself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.</p>
<p>"Ahh, no." He said, flexing his hand, "Drugs are good Chloe."</p>
<p>"Not for the baby," she whispered, shutting her eyes.</p>
<p>"Chloe, the baby will be fine."</p>
<p>"No," she said firmly.</p>
<p>Sadness formed in the pit of his stomach, "I don't like seeing you in this much pain."</p>
<p>"I'll be all right. I've survived more taxing things than childbirth. I mean, there was that time--" A short scream escaped her as another contraction hit.</p>
<p>Dean grabbed her hand again, "Breathe through it Chloe...Just breathe."</p>
<p>She glared at him, gritting her teeth as a wave of anger hit her almost as hard as the contraction. "Is that what Jo would do?"</p>
<p>A look of shock came on his face, "What? No!"</p>
<p>She gripped onto the bed rail with her freehand, sucking in air and shutting her eyes.</p>
<p>"That's it Chlo'...just a little longer."</p>
<p>"Shut up! How the hell would you know??"</p>
<p>Dean tried to keep himself calm, "For one, I'm watching the monitor..."</p>
<p>Sam chose that unfortunate moment to step into the room. "How's it going?"</p>
<p>She turned her glare on him. "You better be thankful I'm stuck in this bed right now!"</p>
<p>Turning slowly, Dean grimaced as Chloe's grip on his hand tightened, "She's not the happiest person in the room right now..."</p>
<p>"I'm so kicking both of your asses." A couple tears streaked down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Whoa." Sam looked at Dean in confusion, wondering what he'd done to piss off his sister-in-law.</p>
<p>Leaning up, he kissed the top of her head, "Chloe, you don't need to kill-"</p>
<p>"No, you're gonna wind up doing that without any help from me," she said angrily, grimacing.</p>
<p>Dean sat back, a little hurt at her words.</p>
<p>"Dude, what'd I miss exactly?" Sam whispered to his brother.</p>
<p>"I...kind of told her I was hunting by myself." Dean whispered back.</p>
<p>He stared at Dean. "No wonder she's pissed."</p>
<p>"Ya think?" He spat back.</p>
<p>Pain ripped through her and she let go of Dean's hand, clutching her stomach. "Something's wrong." She shut her eyes.</p>
<p>Running over, Dean hit the call button several times until a doctor came into the room, "Something's wrong."</p>
<p>Another tear trickled down Chloe's cheek, her face growing pale quickly.</p>
<p>The doctor began to examine her, his eyes widening slightly. He looked at the nurse. "Call the O.R. and have them prep for an emergency C-section, stat!"</p>
<p>Dean's face paled as well, "What's...what's going on with my wife, doc?"</p>
<p>"The baby's in breech position," he said grimly.</p>
<p>"What does that mean? Is she gonna be okay?" Chloe asked in alarm.</p>
<p>Dean took to stroking Chloe's hair, "She'll be fine." He looked up at the doctor, "Right?"</p>
<p>He hesitated for only a second. "Everything's gonna be fine." At that moment a couple of orderlies hurried in to wheel her up to the OR.</p>
<p>She looked at Dean fearfully, tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Everything's gonna be okay." He repeated, running along side the gurney with her.</p>
<p>Sam followed, looking worried.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she whispered, wincing as another contraction hit.</p>
<p>"No, no." He whispered back, "Don't be sorry for anything."</p>
<p>"I love you." She gripped onto his hand more from fear than pain this time.</p>
<p>He gave her hand a squeeze, not letting go, "I love you too. More than anything."</p>
<p>"If they have to choose, pick the baby," she whispered, her face paling once more.</p>
<p>"No...Chloe...don't ask me to do that."</p>
<p>"Dean, please..."</p>
<p>"No." He said firmly, "You're going to live. And this baby's going to live."</p>
<p>She swallowed hard, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sir, you'll have to wait out here," one of the nurses said, stopping him from entering the OR with her.</p>
<p>"Don't keep me out here. Please." Dean said desperately.</p>
<p>The nurse hesitated, glancing uncertainly at the doctor.</p>
<p>The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, I can't allow you to come in."</p>
<p>"What? No. You've got to!"</p>
<p>Sam rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's for Chloe's protection. It's a sterile room, they don't want any germs to infect her when they operate."</p>
<p>Dean took a shuddering breath as he watched the doctor and nurse walk into the room. He put his hand on the window, still able to see Chloe, 'I love you.' he mouthed.</p>
<p>She mouthed it back tearfully, clearly terrified.</p>
<p>"She'll be okay," Sam whispered.</p>
<p>"I wish I knew that for sure, Sammy."</p>
<p>He wished Dean did too.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Dean made another lap around the waiting room right outside the OR. Over the course of time Chloe had gone in to now, nearly everyone had shown up, Clark, Lois, Mrs. Kent. Looking over at his brother, he tried to find reassurance in his eyes that everything would be okay.</p>
<p>Sam offered him a small smile, nodding his reassurances slightly.</p>
<p>Lois paced the room, almost as nervous as Dean. She was nervously chewing her thumbnail--something both she and Chloe did when tension was high. "What the hell is taking so long?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Dean whispered, voice close to breaking.</p>
<p>"I'm sure everything's fine," Clark said soothingly both to his wife and to Chloe's husband. He couldn't help but feel worried himself, though. He was Superman, and there was literally nothing he could do to help and it was frustrating. "Chloe's...Chloe's strong. Runs in the family."</p>
<p>Lois managed a faint smile.</p>
<p>Dean sat down and put his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall, "I know."</p>
<p>Sam sat beside him after kissing Sarah's cheek, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Dean," he whispered.</p>
<p>Sniffing, he looked at his brother, "She asked me to choose Sam."</p>
<p>"Sarah did the same thing when she was in labor with John," he told him. "She was scared."</p>
<p>"This just...she sounded so-" His voice cut off as more tears threatened him. "Sammy, I'm' scared."</p>
<p>"I know." Feeling bad that he couldn't do more to help his brother, Sam looked at the clock, wishing it to speed up.</p>
<p>As if an answer to a prayer, the doctor appeared in the door of the waiting room. "Mr. Winchester?"</p>
<p>Dean stood up quickly, "Yes?"</p>
<p>He smiled faintly. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"</p>
<p>He felt like he was going to pass out from relief, "Yes...how's my wife?"</p>
<p>The smile slipped just a little and Sam felt his heart clench. "She lost a lot of blood, but she's in recovery."</p>
<p>"But...but she's gonna be okay."</p>
<p>"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest," the doctor assured him.</p>
<p>Lois let out a breath, shutting her eyes as she sagged against Clark in relief. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p>Sarah looked at Sam, offering him a small smile.</p>
<p>Dean ran a hand down his face and let out a breath, "Thanks doc."</p>
<p>Nodding, the doctor motioned for Dean to follow him.</p>
<p>He smiled and followed him out the door.</p>
<p>"Six pounds, five ounces, and 21 and a half inches long," the doctor told him with a smile.</p>
<p>Dean took the tiny bundle in his arms, his breath taken away by how beautiful she was.</p>
<p>She yawned, her eyes opening just enough for him to see they were the same shade of green as Chloe's before she closed them once more.</p>
<p>"Hey there beautiful." He whispered to her.</p>
<p>"There were...some complications with the delivery," the doctor told him gently. "Your wife refused to be completely sedated during the procedure, which was more stressful for her physically."</p>
<p>He looked up, "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"She'll be fine, but...she's likely going to be in some pain for awhile longer than normal. And she needs to get plenty of rest."</p>
<p>"Okay." He looked back down at his daughter, "Can we go see her?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Thanks again doc."</p>
<p>"Congratulations," he replied, leading Dean to Chloe's recovery room.</p>
<p>He smiled and walked into the room where Chloe was resting. Sitting down carefully, he held his daughter close to him, "Hey Chloe."</p>
<p>She slowly turned her head to look at him, a tired expression on her face. "Hey," she whispered, smiling faintly.</p>
<p>"I'd like to introduce you to someone."</p>
<p>"We've met," she said, her smile widening a little more as she gazed at their baby.</p>
<p>"Well, now we all know each other as family." He said, voice full of love.</p>
<p>"We did good," Chloe whispered, reaching out and touching his arm lightly.</p>
<p>He nodded, coming closer, "We really did."</p>
<p>Her face was still very pale, but her green eyes were bright. "What do you think...of the name Mary Kathryn?" she whispered.</p>
<p>He looked down at the baby, "What you think of that?" He asked softly.</p>
<p>As if she understood, the infant waved a tiny fist.</p>
<p>He chuckled, "I guess that's a yes."</p>
<p>Chloe smiled, her eyes drifting shut tiredly.</p>
<p>Dean smiled as well, "You get some sleep." He stood up and put the tiny baby in the crib-like bed beside Chloe, "I'm gonna go talk to Sam."</p>
<p>"'kay," she murmured, drifting off almost instantly.</p>
<p>As Dean walked back down the hall, he couldn't help but wonder how he could love the tiny life he held so much. Making his way into the waiting room, he saw everyone looking at him.</p>
<p>"How's Chloe? How's the baby?" Lois asked anxiously.</p>
<p>A wide smile spread across his face, "They're both good."</p>
<p>She smiled. "And it's a girl?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "And she's so perfect."</p>
<p>"Of course she is." Sam's smile dimpled his cheeks.</p>
<p>Clark stood up and clapped Dean on the back, "Well, don't keep us waiting...What's her name?"</p>
<p>Dean smiled, "Mary Kathryn Winchester."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>